legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Logbooks of Magellan
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Blue Barracudas |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Robert & Jessica |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Dungeon |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = IV |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = John Henry's Lost Hammer (Broadcast Order) The Pendant of Kamehameha (Production/Completion Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = The Moccasins of Geronimo (Production/Completion Order) The Collar of Davy Crockett (Broadcast Order)}} The Lost Logbooks of Magellan is the 14th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 12th episode to complete production and the 35th to air. Each team had to swim on a raft to the other side and then his partner pulls the raft back and swims on the raft to the other side. Having already sailed three-quarters of the way around the world, the Spanish explorer, Ferdinand Magellan, was writing in his secret log, when the cabin boy knocked. "You're needed on the deck, captain," he said. The men were already assembled. "Captain," said the first mate, "we want to return to Spain. It has been three-and-a-half months since we last saw land, we have no fresh water and we've been eating rats, leather and even sawdust to survive." Magellan placed on hand on his pistol and the other on his sword. "Return to your posts," he said, "or I'll have you thrown in the brig for mutiny!" Suddenly, the lookout shouted: "Land! Land ho!" Overjoyed, everyone ran to the rail of the ship and saw the Philippine Islands in the distance. Unfortunately, while on the islands, Magellan was killed, and the men had to finish the last leg of the journey themselves. Legend has it the first mate stole Magellan's log book and it ended up in the Temple. The Orange Iguanas are 11-year-old Jennifer, who likes rollerblading and singing (favorite song is Weak" by SWV), and Charles (also 11 years old), who is a nose guard on a football team. The Blue Barracudas are 11-year-old Jessica, who loves music (favorite artist is SWV - something she has in common with Jennifer), and 13-year-old Robert, who plays soccer. Spice Grab (Bungee Soap Ramp) Long ago, Europeans craved spices from the Orion. One of Magellan's goals was to find a short route to the East so the spices can be brought back faster. At the top of the ramp were several spice bags. When Kirk gave the signal, Jessica and Jennifer each had to climb up the ramp on their knees, grab a spice bag at the top, slide back down, and place it in the basket at the bottom. The player to bring down all five of her spice bags or the player to bring down the most spice bags in 60 seconds won. Jessica had too much trouble and was unable to bring down any spice bags, while Jennifer brought down two, earning Jennifer the half pendant of life. Four Corners of the Earth (Bungee Soap Mat) Magellan sailed to the four corners of the Earth, but Robert and Charles did not have to go that far! When Kirk gave the signal, each player had to grab a ship and place it on one of the four corners of the Earth on their side. The player to place all three ships on each corner of the Earth or the player to place the most ships on each corner of the Earth in 60 seconds won. Robert managed to placed his sixth ship before Charles, earning the Blue Barracudas the half pendant of life. Crow's Nest (Pulley Pillar) Old sailing ships had a lookout platform on the mast called a crow's nest. But after months at sea, the crows can get out of hand and need to be cleared out. When Kirk gave the signal, one player from each team had to jump up, grab a crow, and drop it in his/her team's bucket. The team with the most crows in their bucket in 60 seconds won. The Blue Barracudas won the game and the full pendant of life after placing eight crows in their bucket Orange Iguanas while the only placed six crows in their bucket, sending the former team to Olmec's Temple with 1½ pendants. Robert was a fast frontrunner, making it from the Cave of Sighs to the Room of Harmonic Convergence, where he met his first Temple Guard, in just 21 seconds. However, after Robert handed over his Pendant of Life and tried all five step combinations in the room, no doors opened. The Room of the Harmonic Convergence was a complete dead-end, and Robert eventually backtracked and went from the Wall Climb to the Heart Room, where a second Temple Guard took him out with 1:58 remaining. Jessica also got caught up in the Room of Harmonic Convergence's dead end, then went back into the Wall Climb and then went through the Heart Room and the Treasure Room. In the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, she delayed quite a bit because it took her a while to realize she needed to turn the head and push down on it. Finally, she made it into the Pirate's Cove— just one room away from the Log Book— when the third and final Temple Guard took her out with a mere 18 seconds to go. The Lost Logbooks of Magellan Part 1 The Lost Logbooks of Magellan Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Barracudas Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Layout IV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Male Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Blue Barracudas vs. Orange Iguanas Category:Blue/Green/Orange/Silver